


Through The Window

by Endlesswriter03



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty on top, Bughead reunion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead comes back to Riverdale, Jughead loves his girl, Jughead missed Betty, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Protective Jughead Jones, Smut, Teasing, based on 3x09 promo, bughead - Freeform, jughead on top maybe?, post 3x08, smut smut smut smut, soft Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlesswriter03/pseuds/Endlesswriter03
Summary: After being gone for three weeks, Jughead comes back to find the town blocked off and he is unable to enter his home. However, it will take more than a fence and several armed men to keep him away.This is my take on the bughead reunion and based on the make-out scene in the promo we saw. Warning spoilers may happen.





	1. Chapter One

“Not anymore. Turn around and leave.”

 

Jughead gulped at the sight of the many guns aimed him and his dad with the intent to kill if either one of them took a step forward. Not knowing what to do, he looked over to see his dad running a hand over his face then turned to him shaking his head. Fp glared at the men in front of them as he inched closer to Jughead placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let’s go, son.”

 

“That is our home, dad,” Jughead hissed pointing at the fence. “Everyone we love is on the other side.”

 

“I know. I know, but this will only lead to our deaths,” FP reasoned pulling him over to their bikes. FP wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him close. “We will have to take a back road. Stay close and follow me.” He ordered before pulling away walking over to his bike where he pulled his helmet on.  Jughead glared at the men while he turned his key bringing the bike to life making sure to rev it loudly to let them know that he was not happy with their decision trying to keep him out from the one thing he needed to see.

 

The rode their bikes for a good fifteen minutes when FP suddenly pulled off the pavement into a graveled dirt road that led into a terrain that was heavily wooded. Jughead groaned in pain as his tired hit a very bumpy patch that made him bite his lip so hard that he could taste blood on his tongue. He held on to his handlebars a little tighter to make sure that the bike didn’t go in an odd direction that would end with him having a road burn on his leg.  A few more twist and turns of the path and Fp did something weird by braking at a railroad crossing. He watched his dad take off his helmet as he came up beside him. Fp placed a finger to his lips telling him to be silent. Fp looked around him very carefully by looking in each direction then looked down each direction of the track before turning the bike and soon his dad was driving on the tracks itself. Jughead looked up at the clouded sky hoping not to get creamed by an unexpected oncoming locomotive as he followed his father’s action.

 

Jughead felt his heart jump up to his throat when he heard the tale-tale sound of a train. He couldn’t see anything in front of him so that meant… He slowed down enough to look over his shoulder and sure enough is the distance he could see a very bright light that was moving at a fast rate of speed. His dad must have heard it too because he turned around and swore at the sight. FP turned around pressing down on the gas to pick up his own speed. Five minutes later, they came to a crossing point in the line where FP turned right pulling off the tracks. Jughead blinked as he saw the buildings of what was the main street of Riverdale. Jughead frowned at the sight of cop cars coming and going in each direction and the sound of air sirens still plowed through the air. He could still hear the damn thing over the hum of his engine.  Moments later they were parking their bikes outside the trailer and what was left of the Serpent camp.

Jughead glared at the old recliner as the memory of Joaquin’s dead body came surging back. He looked around wondering the whereabouts of his Serpent crew.  He climbed off the bike placing his helmet on the back before replacing it with his beanie. He walked over to the fire pit crouching down to study it. It looked like it hadn’t been burned in days. He wanted to asked them what they had done with the body and to start making arrangements for his fallen soldier. Even though Joaquin had walked out on them, he was still one of them. He stood up and couldn’t stop the icy shiver from the eery silence that blanketed the place. He scanned the area, but nothing seemed out of place, so that was a good thing.

 

Jughead walked over to his bike and fished his phone out of his bag. He checked his messages and there were none. He exited out of his message box and his eyes were greeted by the picture of his beautiful girl Betty Cooper smiling at him while she wore his beanie crown. It was one thing that kept him going while he was on the road with Archie, but he longed to hear her voice. He frowned when he realized that the last time he had actually talked to her was in the kitchen after she had set him free. Jughead had called her many times over the last few weeks but it always went straight to her voicemail. He hoped that she wasn’t mad at him for leaving, but he knew that she would understand that Archie needed him. He also knew if he had been able to reach her, that she probably would have been with them on the trip. Jug swiped his thumb over his screen going to her contact in his phone hitting the call button and put it to his ear. He listened to it ring several times before her voicemail picked up. He couldn’t stop the worry that filled his stomach and decided then that he was going to see her. He got back on his bike and he heard the door to trailer open. Jug looked up to see his dad sticking his head out the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Jughead sent his dad a funny look. “Where do you think I’m going?” He asked him while fasting his strap.

 

Fp shook his head. “Can’t get you back in town without out going all loverboy huh?” Fp joked and Jughead rolled his eyes. “Don’t stay out too late.”

 

“I won’t,” Jughead promised, revving up the bike and out of the driveway he went.

 

Ten minutes later, he was pulling up to the Cooper’s house. He looked at the house noting the darkness of the house wondering if everyone was asleep. He glanced behind him at Mrs. Cooper’s station wagon so that meant they were home. He climbed off his bike and walked up the stairs to the door. The door glared at him and something told him that he was not getting in that way. He did a quick look around to make sure there were no neighborhood watch people walking around this late at night or a cop car because he didn’t really feel like explaining what he was doing here. Jughead crouched down as he tried to quietly walk around the house to see her window. He sighed when he saw a tiny light coming from it and noticed that there was already a ladder up against the wall. He thanked whoever put it there while he did another quick look around before climbing up the ladder to the window. When he finally reached the window after slipping a few times from the sticky dew on the steps and he could see Betty sitting on her bed facing the wall appearing to be in deep thought. Jughead gentle rapped his knuckles against the glass. She jumped up off her whipping around to face her window with wide eyes. He watched her relax when she realized who he was and a smile came to her face.

 

Betty hurried over to the window unlocking the latches pushing the window up. While he climbed inside, Betty went over to her door being very careful to shut it softly so she wouldn’t alert her mother of her visitor. Once the door was shut, she turned around to see Jughead standing in the middle of her room with his arms opened wide. Betty felt a magnetic pull and she was rushing into those waiting arms wrapping her own around his torso feeling completely warm for the first time in weeks. She closed her eyes melting into him while laying her head on to his chest.

 

“Damn, I missed you, baby,” Jughead whispered into her hair sending prickly waves down her spine. She smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her. She felt the edges of all the stress she had felt begin to ebb away while she listened to each beat of his heart. She snuggled deeper into his chest breathing his clean scent that she always found as a source of comfort. Betty lifted her head up seeking out his lips with her own. He smiled into her kiss moving to cup her face in his hands. Their lips move hungrily against each other like they were a sip of cold water on a hot day. Betty pulled the zipper down sliding her hands up the plain of his chest slipping them under the lapels of his jacket pushing it off his shoulders.

 

Jughead took his hands from her cheeks placing them on her hips moving them to her creamy thighs that were sticking out of the baggy t-shirt that she was wearing. He slid them up until he was cupping the gentle swell of her butt. He used that as the leverage to pick her up. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist and he swallowed her moan as their tongues melded together. He lost that battle to keep his groan at bay when she moved her hands to his hair pulling his cap from his head tossing it over her shoulder. The scrape of her nails against his scalp was his undoing. Jughead carried Betty over to her bed, placing her on top of it. He pulled away from her and she did not hesitate to voice her displeasure.

 

“Juggie,” She pouted reaching her arms out for him. “Come back here,” She demanded and he shook his head at her.

 

“In a minute, Betty,” He told her walking over to her closet door, opening it.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You’ll see,” Jughead answered plucking the three candles he found on her highest shelf. He walked out of the closet placing them in various places around the room. One on her dresser and two on either side of her vanity table lighting each one of them. When he turned around to go turn out her lamp, his eyes dropped on to the vision of her leaning back on her elbows.  Her shirt had ridden up giving Jughead a glimpse of her creamy thighs making him gulp at the sight. Reaching the bed, Betty moved to get to her knees meeting him by wrapping her arms around his shoulders while he placed his hands on her lower back.

 

Jughead felt the heated sweep of her gaze as it moved down his body and back up to his face. There was a hungry look in her eyes and when she snagged that bottom lip with her teeth, he crossed over to the land of rock hard. He began to say something, but Betty moved her hand to the base of his neck pulling him in. He captured her waiting lips in a heated lip lock. He swept his tongue over her bottom lip and when she opened up to him, he felt himself melt at her sweet taste. God, he loved the taste of her and wished that he could drown in her forever. If he died at that moment, he would die a very happy man. Jughead felt her hands pulling up on his shirt and he pulled back long enough for Betty to pull over his head.  

 

“There is so much that I want to tell you,” Jughead began, but Betty placed her finger on his lips.

 

“Shh,” She whispered shaking her head. “We can talk later. Right now all I want is you,” She told him and who was he to deny his lady anything. He saw a bit of brokenness shadowing her eyes, a shadow that wasn’t there when he saw her last.

 

Jughead slid his hands up to her shoulder. “Betty, what happened?” He asked her, worried and she shook her head again.

 

“I just want you,” She said urgently, curling her fingers back into his hair. He moved to cup her face in his hands pressing his lips to her. This one needier than the last, like the need for air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the previous chapter!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> And Warning this chapter is rated E because of the great things that happen in here. Bughead sex is a fave.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely betas!
> 
> “You are so fucking beautiful,” He said roughly, the rasp in his voice matching her own need. Betty blushed at his words. 
> 
> “Stop it,” She said slapping at his chest and Jughead shook his head. 
> 
> Jughead cupped her face in his hands lifting her eyes up to his. “Not a chance in hell will I ever stop telling you how beautiful you are, Betts. Because that is something that I simply cannot do.” He told her. The heat of his words washed over her body, igniting an ache between her thighs.
> 
> Betty’s eyes grew a stormy green. “God, I want you,” She murmured, needing him to know it and it sounded like music to his ears.

Jughead shivered at the feel of her cold hands sliding down his chest. Their lips moving against each other seeking the comfort that they needed, but it wasn’t enough. Betty broke away from the kiss needing to breathe and used the moment to slip her fingers around the belt loops of his pants pulling until he was on the bed with her. Jughead moved his lips along the line of her jaw pressing small kisses as he went, breathing in her delicious scent of peaches and cream.  He moved down to the slender slope of her neck, pushing her shirt out of the way so he could kiss as much of her skin as possible. She let out a small gasp when he grazed her collarbone with his teeth then used the tip of his tongue to soothe the spot. Betty moved which caused her to lose her balance sending them toppling down with Jughead landing on top of her causing their heads to collide.

 

“Ow,” Betty hissed rubbing the spot on her head.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Betty opened her eyes to see her boyfriend staring down at her worried. She nodded. “I’m fine,” She smiled reaching up to cup his face. “Are you?”

 

“I can’t complain,” Jughead said moving slightly shifting his weight off of her and pushed a strand of her hair out face. “I like my view,” He told her and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh stop,” Betty blushed slapping at his chest with her hand.

 

Jughead tilted his head when she did that. “Why?” He asked her shrugging his one shoulder. “I was only stating the truth,” He added tenderly rubbing his hand up and down her left side gently. “I missed you, Betty. It’s been hell while we’ve been gone.”

 

Betty’s eyebrow furrowed as she looked up with confusion. “Gone?” She asked stroking his cheek with her fingers. “Where did you go?”

 

It was Jughead’s turn to be confused. “Didn’t you get my messages or my phone calls?” He asked her sitting up against her headboard pulling her into his arms.

 

“No,” She said shaking her head laying her head on his bare chest. “I don’t know where my phone is,” Betty explained. “My mom must have done something with it the night she sent me away.”

 

Jughead’s eyes widen at this. “Sent you away?” He moved his finger to her chin lifting her head so that she was looking at him. “Sent you away to where?” He asked her, dread filling him as he knew there was only one place that Alice Cooper would ever send her children to.

 

Betty shivered thinking about the horrible place she was trapped in for weeks, she shifted snuggling into him. Just having him close was enough to end the horrors of that place away. Betty swallowed as she gathered the words to say. “She sent me to the Sisters, Jug,” She whispered, her breath washed over him creating a wave of goosebumps on his chest. Jughead quickly sat up looking at her

 

“Your mother sent you to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy?” Jughead hissed, a fit of fiery anger flooded through his veins. “She knows what that place is like and after what they did your sister, she willingly sent you there?”

 

“Yup,” Betty nodded playing with a loose thread in the sheets of her bed.

 

“How long were you there for?”

 

Betty looked over to her wall where her calendar was hanging next to her window. “I was in there for about three weeks,” She replied turning back to see Jughead jump out of the bed. She clenched her thighs together at the sight of him shirtless with a pair of dark jeans that seem to meld around his legs. Damn, she had missed this for three weeks.

 

“Three weeks?” Jughead called loudly, wincing at the sound echoed off her walls. She closed her eyes preparing for the annoying sound of her mother to come through her door, After a few minutes of quietness, it was clear that Alice was away to dream neverland, or so she hoped. “Sorry,” He whispered as he too was watching the closer door closely. It was damn bad when your own boyfriend knew what his girlfriend’s mother was like.

 

Jughead crossed his arms scowling at the floor. “You were in that hell hole for three weeks?” He hissed looking up at her with a fire in his eyes that had her sweating for him. “Didn’t anyone notice that you were missing? Where did they think you were?” he asked starting the pace the floor picking at his lip. It was something that he did often when he was angry,

 

“When I called Veronica, she said that she thought I was at the farm with my mother,” Betty explained. Jughead turned to her with wide eyes.

 

“You would never go to that farm,” Jughead told her. He recalled the many of times when she voiced her displeasure about her mom and that damn cult. “Some friend she is,” Jughead growled shaking his head. “Then again, I can’t say much about me either. I should have known that something was wrong when you weren’t answering my calls or text. I mean you never miss my calls unless you are busy with something, but then you usually call me back almost immediately,” He said his anger quickly turning over to guilt. “Or I should have called the Serpents and had Fangs or Sweetpea check up on you. Hell, I even told them to look out for you while I was gone too.” He decided then that the next time he sees Fangs, Sweetpea, or Veronica, they were going to have words. He didn’t have much in his life but the only thing he really had was Betty. She was the only thing he really needed and he needed her to be safe.

 

Betty pushed the covers back on her bed. “Come here,” She murmured patting the empty spot next to her. She had missed him and that moment he was too far away from her. Even though he was in the same room as her, he was still too far away.

 

Unable to deny his girl her request, Jughead walked back over and got back in the bed looking dejected. Hating seeing her man down, Betty took that moment to climb up into his lap facing him. When he didn’t look up, she placed her hands on his stomach sliding them up over the ridges of his muscles to his chest,  with one hand used one finger to circle his dark nipple. She pulled her green gaze from the sight of his lovely skin to his face watching his eyes close at the feel of her gentle touch.

 

She continued tracing his skin with her fingers up to his neck to his chin. Pulling a play from his playbook, Betty placed a finger under his chin using it to turn his face up to her. He opened his eyes and she found herself drowning in their depths. The depths that had only allowed her to see. The depths that often held so much love for her and this time was no different, but she could see a mixture of guilt in the mix of the love and she wanted nothing more than to chase that away. Betty swallowed moving her hand from his chin pushing a set of loose curls out of his eyes.  

 

Jughead shook his head. “I’m sorry that I was here to get you out,” He whispered to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She could feel the strength of him in those arms and he was silently telling her that he was never letting her go again. “If I had known that you were in any danger. I would have turned around to come and get you. I just wanted to get Archie out of this town before we lost him too.”

 

Betty traced his jaw with her soft finger smiling at him. “It’s okay Jughead. Going to the Sisters turned out the be a good thing as I was able to find out a lot of information about G&G.” The mention of the game brought of a spark of interest into his eyes and she went on explaining everything she found of out from that Sister Bitch. She even included the fact about the drugs that she was forced to take.

 

“Holy shit,” Jughead breathed digesting everything she had told him. “So they were the start of everything?” He questioned and Betty could see the wheels of his mind spinning with a great thirst of knowledge.

 

“Seems so, but it only brought on more questions that need to be answered,” Betty sighed playing with one of his belt loops. She hadn’t moved from her position in his lap and he didn’t protest her being there either.  

 

“You close one door and it opens up to a hallway with so many doors that you don’t know which ones to open,” Jughead sighed before starting on a tangent of all the possibilities that now were laid before them. Betty felt a spark in her veins while she watched Jughead come alive with his words. There was nothing in this world that turned her on like Jughead using his book smarts. Sure, he was hot a hell and he could turn her on with one sweep of his eyes, but when he used his brain it was like she a doused in a fire, and yes he used his brain all the time.  Her eyes zeroed in on his lips watching them move with every word. The world around her seemed to freeze as that small spark turned into a flame consuming her body with a burning need. Jughead lifted his eyes up to hers with concern filling every corner.

 

“I am so sorry that you had to go through all that,” Jughead told her gently. “If I had known that you were in any danger, I would have come back for you. I even promised you that we are partners for life and I keep-”

 

“Jughead,” Betty snapped pulling Jughead from the fog of thoughts in his minds. He lifted his blue gaze up to hers and it had her swallowing as her need for his lips became overwhelming and a need she could no longer ignore. “Jughead, I love you and all, but will please shut up and kiss me?” She asked her voice heavy with need, but she didn’t give a damn. She wanted him and Jughead must have heard it because he graced her with a smirk that had her drenching her panties. Betty bit down on her lip to hold back the moan that threatened to escape her throat at the sight of his blue eyes darkening.

 

Jughead leaned up in the bed moving his hands from her hip to cup her face using his thump to pull that lip of her from her teeth. He pulled her closer only stopping inches away from her lips. He could feel her hot breath mingling with his own. “Is that so?” He murmured against her lips his nose nudging the side of her gently. “Is this what you want?” He whispered hotly sending shivers down her spine.

 

“Yes,” She nodded, her eyes slowly shutting and he closed the gap between their lips in a heated kiss. Betty sighed feeling his lips move against her in a manner that sent flames scorching her veins. She wrapped her hands around the base of his jaw pulling him close her lips meeting his every move leaving her only wanting more. She felt the tip of his tongue tease her bottom lip begging to be let in. She granted him entry by opening up to him and their tongue danced only fueling the fire with more gas.

 

Betty felt as if she could burst in the flames.  She could feel his hands running up and down her back with every stroke of his tongue, but through the fabric of her shirt was not enough so… Betty quickly pulled away from his kiss pulling her shirt up over her head only for it to get stuck. Betty let out a groan of frustration as she fought with the shirt.

 

“Betty…” Jughead chuckled and she could feel him trying to help her. “Hold on. It’s tangled,” He said pulling at the spot where shirt had bunched up. When it was loosened, he helped pull the shirt over her head and he bunched it up tossing it over her shoulder. His eyes dropped to that tight camisole that she had apparently been wearing underneath the shirt and could see her hardened nipples pressing through the fabric. The sight made his mouth water, but that would have to wait.

 

Jughead brought his hands up using his fingers to trace over her exposed skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. He looked up to see her beautiful eyes watching his every move as he trailed his fingers over her shirt and along the outline of her breast. He reached over with his thumb slowly running the pad over the hardened peak causing her to jump at the simple touch while reaching to trace her lips with his other thumb before pulling her lips back to kiss.

 

Betty felt her heart pounding in her chest as she responded to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss a bit further. The tongues danced once again seeking domination over the other as the sweet turned into fire. Betty moaned into the kiss when he tightened his arms around her, loving the feel of him against her breasts.

 

Jughead nibbled at her lips before moving to her jaw, pressing small kisses, trailing them down to the side of her neck, nipping at her skin while stopping to suck at her pulse point causing her to let out a soft moan into the room. He pulled the spaghetti strap down her arm following it with his kisses then moved to the other side to do the same, his slight stubble rough against her skin.

 

Betty’s head fell back as he made his way to her chest, her breath heavy with every spark he was creating, fueling the fiery waves in her body. She gasped when she felt his hands on the skin of her back when he sneaked them up under her shirt. She loved the feel of his hands on her. He could be rough with her when he wanted and she loved it and he could be completely gentle as well, making her feel cherished.  

 

Betty shivered when she felt the gentle scrape of his teeth against her flesh and giggled when he used them to pull the top of her shirt down.  Her eyes closed feeling his hot breath against the slope of her breast making them heavy with an ache to be in his hands. He leaned back pulling his lips from her skin, Betty moaned at the lost making him smile. He looked up at her.

 

“You are so fucking beautiful,” He said roughly, the rasp in his voice matching her own need. Betty blushed at his words.  

 

“Stop it,” She said slapping at his chest and Jughead shook his head.

 

Jughead cupped her face in his hands lifting her eyes up to his. “Not a chance in hell will I ever stop telling you how beautiful you are, Betts. Because that is something that I simply cannot do.” He told her. The heat of his words washed over her body, igniting an ache between her thighs.

 

Betty’s eyes grew a stormy green. “God, I want you,” She murmured, needing him to know it and it sounded like music to his ears.

 

Their eyes locked when he moved his hands to the top of her shirt yanking it down freeing her boobs from their confines. Betty gasped at cool air hitting her nipples making them tingle, or maybe it was because of the smoldering look of his eyes as they settled on her chest. Jughead felt himself harden even more, feasting on the lovely sight before him. Betty Cooper was pure perfection even if she didn’t see it herself and he promised himself that he would spend his entire life trying to prove that to her. He watched the gentle sway of her breast with each heavy breath she took, her nipples begging for his attention.

 

“Jug…” Betty sighed into the air when cupped one of her breasts. She arched her back pushing into his hand feeling her nipple pucker against his palm while he massaged her flesh.  He leaned forward taking that lovely nipple into his mouth making her cry out into her room. Jughead groaned into her flesh when she buried her fingers into his hair. He loved when she did that. While he lavished the one breast with his mouth, he took the abandoned one into his hand, tweaking the nipple with his fingers.

 

Betty gasped when she found herself on her back suddenly, with Jughead settling down between her thighs, attaching his mouth to her other breast to give it the attention it deserved. He let out another groan when she trailed her fingers down his bare back. Slipping them under the waistband of his jeans and boxers kneading at the muscle of his buttocks. Jughead ground his hips into her middle and she could see his hardness straining against the fly of his jeans. She could also tell by the hiss he let out that it was starting to become painful.

 

Jughead pulled his lips from her breast trailing up to her lips giving her a kiss. Betty took that moment to move her hand to the front of his jeans pulling the button loose and then lowering the zipper. He sighed into her mouth at the relieved pressure which turned into a moan when she slipped that hand into his boxers wrapping her hand around his hardened cock. Betty smirked into his kiss when she felt him nibble at her lip when she slowly began to pump her hand around him.

 

Jughead pulled back to look at her shaking his head. “That is not fair,” He said leaning up on his elbows, but he moves his hip with each of her strokes.

 

Betty chuckled. “Do I ever play fair?” She asked him, circling her thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the two beads of moisture she found there around it.

 

He gazed down at the beauty below him shaking his head at her. “Nope,” He answered with a moan dropping from his lips at the feel of her hand soft and warm around him.

 

Betty smiled at him while she continued to move her hand. “You love me for it,” She told him and Jughead gave her a tender look that nearly stopped her heart.

“Damn straight,” He muttered leaning down giving her a peck on her lip.  He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when she reached down cupping his balls. “If you keep that up, this will be over before it started,” He warned her.

 

Betty sent him one of the sexiest smirks he had ever seen pulling her hand from his cock pushing on his chest until he was on his back. “We can’t have that,” She said trailing a lone finger down his chest. “Because I am just getting started with you.” Jughead felt himself grow harder at her words and soon she wrapped her fingers in his belt loops pulling his boxers and his pants down his legs until they were on the floor with their other clothes. She crawled over him placing a knee on each of his sides pressing a small kiss to his lips. Then to his jaw, his neck and to his shoulder until she was leading kisses down to his chest.

 

Jughead closed his eyes feeling her soft lips on his skin followed by a quick sweep of her tongue. Every so often she would let out a soft moan as if she couldn’t get enough of him. He could feel the ends of her hair graze him sending a fresh wave of goosebumps to his toes. He jumped when felt her snag him with her teeth.

 

“Easy there Betts,” He chuckled. Betty looked up with an eyebrow raised at him.

 

“That’s not what you said before,” She reminded him smartly. “I thought you like me a little rough.” She hummed sweetly before going back to what she was doing.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked her watching her and she looked up with a devilish glint in her eyes.

 

“That is for me to know and for you to find out,” Betty replied before placing a finger to her lips. “Shh,” She added making her way lower and lower stopping to dip her tongue into his navel. Betty ran her hands over his chest, down to his stomach gently scraping his skin with her nails. She continued going even lower until she was wrapping her hand around his hard cock earning herself a groan of approval from Jughead. She moved her hand up and down his hardened length in slow steady strokes bringing more beads of liquid to the head making her mouth water.

 

Betty locked eyes with him as she leaned over running her tongue up the underside of his cock alway the way to the top. The sound of his breath hitching in his throat sent a fresh wave of liquid to her already soaked panties.  _ Damn, the effect this man had on her.  _ She circled her tongue around the tip lapping up the salty goodness that greeted her. Betty began to move her hand a little faster. Then slowly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock.

 

“Betty…” Jughead shuddered with a groan feeling the heat of her wet mouth around him. He closed his eyes tightly fighting against the tingling in his balls as she guided him deeper into her mouth. Betty started moving her lips up and down his length causing him to reach for the back of her head burying his fingers in her blonde hair. She set a speed that had his eyes rolling to the back of his head. When he made his way over here tonight...this was not the night he had in mind… but not that he was complaining because it was so fucking great. “Damn Betty…” He gasped moving his hips with every movement of her mouth causing her to moan that vibrated through his entire body. “Fuck,” He groaned when she began bobbing her head and down his cock and felt his balls begin to tighten when she stopped only for a moment to swirl her tongue around his tip before swallowing it once again.

 

She didn’t know what came over her, but she knew that she didn’t want to stop. She pulled her mouth off only to catch her breath pumping his cock with her hand in fast strokes. She went to take him into her mouth once again, but Jughead knew that he would not last this time around, so he sat up pulling her into his lap stripping her of her camisole in one go before slamming his lips to hers. His lips moved harshly against her and tongue demanding entry because he craved that fucking taste of her.  

 

Betty moaned into his mouth at the sudden roughness of his actions and decided that she was fucking loving it. She took his tongue into her mouth sucking on it and felt his hands take a journey south to the only remaining clothing between them. Her panties.

 

Jughead pulled his lips from her making his way to her neck sucking at her pulse point with an intention of leaving a mark because he wanted everyone to know that she was fucking his… _ His  _ and  _ his  _ alone. Jughead pressed a kiss to her shoulder as his fingers met the top of her underwear and she hummed her approval when he didn’t even wait before slipping his fingers under the elastics to gain access to her aching folds. Her folds which were dripping wet, because of him. Ready for Him. He felt a sense of pride knowing that he could turn his girl on the way he could.

 

Jughead slid a long finger through her dripping slit. “You are so wet,” He said looking up into her eyes with a groan. “Is this all for me?” He asked her, his voice husky.

 

Betty nodded her head parting her thighs a little wider. “All for you Juggie… Hmm,” She cried against his lips when he used his fingers spreading her folds swiping at her throbbing clit making her hips buck against his hand.  Jughead leaned forward taking one of her nipples into his mouth making her back arch and her head to fall back. “Jug…” She murmured.

 

Jughead pulled back from her breast taking his hand out her panties looking at her. “As much as I love these,” he said skimming the lacy fabric with his fingers. “But they are going to have to go,” Jughead told her wrapping his fingers in the edges. Betty nodded lifting off on him and onto the floor they went. Jughead traced his hands up her long silky legs trying to commit the feel of her skin to his mind.  Betty closed her eyes as his fingers moved back up to the middle of her thighs stroking, seeking. He parted her folds before sinking a single digit into her wet heat.

 

Jughead groaned feeling her muscles clamp tightly around his finger. He pumped his finger in and out her a few times before adding a second finger to his assault.

 

“Juggie,” Betty whimpered when he hit that one delicious spot inside making her pulse around his probing fingers. Even though he was stroking her just right, it wasn’t enough. The ache inside her was too strong. She needed to have him now. Betty bent forward pressing a kiss to his lip while she reached down to his hand pulling his fingers from her molten core. “I need you,” She said frantically against his mouth sucking on his bottom lip. “I need you right now,” Betty demanded.

 

Jughead closed his eyes hearing the deep want that laced her voice. He nodded locking her lips with his gathering her up in his arms. Betty broke the kiss placing her hands on his chest pushing him back on the bed. She pressed her lips to his stomach trailing her tongue up the planes of his chest while she crawled up his body.

 

Jughead sighed feeling her hot tongue on his skin sending electric sparks down his spine. He grinned watching her place one knee on one side and the other knee on the other side. Betty gave smirk that made him want to flip her over and have his way with her, but he refrained as she settled down on top of him. She teased his cock by sliding her wet folds over it coating it in her juices.

 

“I thought you needed me,” He hissed placing his hands on her sides as she continued to roll her hips. Betty bit her lips at the head of his cock rubbed her clit.

 

“I do,” Betty moaned loving the feel of his cock sliding through her wet slit. “I love this though. You feel so good,” She sighed her head dropping back moving her hips faster. Jughead slid his hands up her body cupping her breast rolling her nipples with his thumbs making her ground her hips even harder and he swore she grew even wetter. He thought he could feel her juices running down his thigh or maybe that was the drool leaking out his mouth at the sight of the amazing woman on top of him. Jughead placed a hand on the back of her neck pulling her lips down to his.

 

“Juggie I need...” She whimpered against his lips slowing her hips down nibbling his bottom lip. “Please?”

 

“Please what?” Jughead asked her looking to her eyes where he could see everything she wanted. “Tell me what you need,” He pressed pushing a few strands of her hair out of her face.

 

“I need you,” Betty said moaning as the tip of his dick hit her clit again. “Inside…”

 

Jughead pressed his forehead against hers. “Then take me,” He whispered to her gently. “You can have whatever you want Betty.” He ran his finger up and down her back.

 

Betty nodded before reaching down between them wrapping her hand around his cock positioning it at her entrance. She leaned down locking her lips with his in a deep kiss sinking down every one of his glorious inches. Jughead let out a sharp groan feeling her wet heat clamp around his dick. She was wet and warm, he felt like he had slid into butter. Betty broke their kiss and he dropped his hands to the sides of her waist surging his hips.

 

“Uhh,” Betty gasped, her head falling back rolling her ups. Jughead took this as a sign to move hips again and again and again. Betty moaned leaning back placing her hands on his thighs moving her hips up and down his length making Jughead bit his lip every time she slid down on to him. Each time it was harder than the last.

 

“Ohh fuck,” Jughead groaned, gripping her waist meeting each of her thrust with his own, pleasure singing through his veins like a hose of electricity had been turned on. The mixture of her small sighs and walls squeezing him just right was almost too much for him.“That’s it, baby,” He sighed, his eyes dropping down to her breasts which were bouncing with each thrust and his eyes continued to trail south until he was looking between her thighs watching himself disappear inside her each time. It was a beautiful fucking sight knowing that it was his dick that often caused her the explode. So fucking what...it still gets to him?

 

“Jughead…” Betty cried out moving her hips faster and faster. She looked down at him to see him watching her. Betty could feel herself begin to blush at the sight of his hungry blue eyes. “Oh my…” Betty gasped when he thrust up into her hitting a place inside of her. “Oh, babe...More…” She begged at him her head falling back. “Woahhh,” She squealed suddenly finding herself on her back with Jughead looming over her.

 

Jughead clapped a hand over her mouth. “Shh,” He grinned at her and Betty pushed his hand away from her mouth.

 

“Come here and make me shh,” She dared him. Jughead narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Not with that attitude,” He told her and Betty just shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Fine,” She sighed moving her hand up to her face sticking two fingers in her mouth. Jughead felt himself harden as he watched her sucking on those fingers of her. Betty locked her eyes with his as she began moving her hand down her body.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked her when her hand paused on the top of her mouth and she parted her thighs running her fingers over her wet folds. Betty smirked when her eyes locked with his.

 

“Finishing what you won’t,” Betty answered running a finger through her wet slit rubbing her against her clit. Jughead felt something snap inside of him when he could hear just out wet she was, but damn it that was for him and only him.

 

“I don’t think so,” Jughead growled crawling up her body pulling her hand from her folds. Betty gasped when he took those fingers of her in his mouth sucking them clean. “That is only for me, ”He told her pushing apart her thighs settling down in between them reaching down for his cock. He ran the head up and down her dripping slit. Betty whimpered each time he would hit her clit moving her hips trying to get him inside of her. Where she needed to be.

 

“What do you want Betty?” Jughead asked her looking up at his girlfriend’s face. Betty was watching him through hooded eyes and biting down on her lip. Her cheeks were almost as pink as her walls.

 

“I want you,” Betty answered running a finger down the ridge of his nose.

 

Jughead shook his head. “I know you want me,” He said. “I can feel you dripping all over your sheets. But tell me what you want, baby”

 

Betty groaned moving her hips trying to take him inside. But he refused. “Jug…” She whined desperately for anything. The ache between her thigh grew to a throb and that throbbing wiped her mind of any coherent thoughts. “Please…” She moaned thrusting her hips.

 

“It’s simple,” Jughead said leaning down to whisper in her ear making her shiver as goosebumps exploded across her skin. “All you have to do is a be a good girl and tell me.” He whispered pressing kisses along her jaw grazing her earlobe with his teeth.

 

Betty moaned hearing the authority in his voice. “Fuck me,” She begged quietly to him. She needed him to make this damn annoying ache to go away and she would do anything to make that happen.

 

Jughead pushed up looking down at her raising an eyebrow at him. “What was that?” He asked smirking at her. “I am afraid that I couldn’t hear you.”

 

Betty glared at him. “Jughead Jones, if you don’t fuck me right now I am going to slap you,” She shot at him and felt a sense of pride watching his jaw drop open.  “Can you do that? Oh my!” Betty cried out. She had barely got the question out of her mouth when he filled her to the hilt making her back bow off the bed. Jughead grinned down at his girl before pulling out almost completely before plunging back inside her loving the way her body opened to him setting a pace that had her meeting his thrusts.

 

“Just like that,” Betty gasped arching her back when he leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth. “Harder Jug.” She begged wontly wrapping her legs tightly around his legs.

 

Jughead groaned against her breast moving his hips faster slamming into her. He could feel his balls beginning to tighten as his climax began to climb and the way she was moaning, Jughead could tell she was getting close to her. He pushed up to his knees pounding into her flesh. The sound of skin meeting skin met their ears.

 

“Fuck yes!” Betty cried reaching up to his neck pulling his lips down to her kissing him hungrily sucking her tongue into her mouth. “Oh Jughead,” She moaned pulling her lips to breath.

 

“You like that?” Jughead panted to her gripping her hips harder. He hoped that he wouldn’t let any marks, but the thought of his marks on her burn him hotter. “Do you like me fucking you, Betty?”

 

Betty nodded. “Oh my God. Yes! Fuck me Jughead,” She cried, her body was filling up with hot pleasure and her toes began to curl feeling the bubble inside her grow. “Don’t ever stop,” She told him arching her back trying to get him deeper inside him.  “So good...So good,” She whimpered, throwing her head back with passion.

 

Jughead leaned down to kiss her lips. “You feel so good Baby,” He hissed, taking her hands into his placing them above her head plowing into her heat. Betty was biting down on her lip so she would let out moans that would be loud enough to wake up her mother. Jughead felt the corkscrew deep in his balls becoming tighter and tighter. It wouldn’t be long before his dam burst, but he was determined to get her there too.

 

Something caught his eyes making him look to his left and Jughead found himself looking into the mirror of her vanity. The sight of them together was something she needed to see too so, Jug pulled one his hands from her turning her head to the side.

 

“Look,” Jughead said towards the window. “You see that?” He asked her with a growl taking in the sight of her wide green eyes that were drowning in her desire. “I am the only one who can make you look like that,” He told her thrusting into her harder. Jughead groaned feeling his edge coming faster and faster.  

 

“Holy shit, Jughead,” She panted, feeling him plunging deeper and deeper into her. Betty moaned moving her hips meeting each of this thrusts feeling the bubble reaching its peak before popping fiercely pushing her over the edge. Betty arched off the bed as intense pleasure filled her being. “Jughead!” She cried out her eyes shutting close as she lost herself in the hot waves flowing through her body.

 

“That’s it, baby, come for me,” Jughead groaned feeling her come around him tightly triggering his own release to erupt violently inside of him. “Oh fuck...Betty,” he cried out as he came deep inside of her feeling her walls clamp down around his cock to milk out every last drop. He sagged against her burying his face in the crook of her neck. His eyes closed as the pleasure in his body left him feeling spent. Jughead didn’t know where his body started or where it ended because he couldn’t feel either end.

 

He heard her let out a giggle that had him pulling his face from her neck to look at her. Betty greeted him with a big smile that reached her eyes. He reached up pulling a piece of her that was stuck to her cheek. He returned her smile leaning to kiss her lips before pulling out of her falling to the place beside her. Jughead could feel his heart pounding in his chest from this marathon run they just completed. He didn’t realize his eyes had closed again until he heard another giggle. He opened one eye to see her leaning up on her elbow looking down at him.

 

“Are you okay?” Betty asked him breathlessly with a smile on her lips.

 

Jughead shook his head. “I don’t know,” He replied taking in a deep breath trying to catch his own breath. “If that was death, that would be a way to go because I think I am dead.”

 

Betty rolled her eyes at his comment. “So dramatic, Juggie,” She said starting to sink back down to the bed but Jughead gathered her up in his arms pulling her to him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead as she snuggled into him laying her head on top of his chest. Betty sighed sounding content when he began running his fingers up and down her arm. Jughead glanced down at her smiling when she raised her eyes to him. He could see different emotions swirling around in them, some of them he couldn’t name.

 

Betty leaned up giving him a sweet kiss. Jughead smiled against her lips before she snuggled back into his chest. “I saw my mother,” He said placing an arm under his head. Betty looked up sharply at this.

 

“You did? How did that go?”

 

Jughead sighed closing his eyes. “Better than I expected,” He answered slowly. “She left me behind in Riverdale only to start the same shit up in Toldeo. A gang with the same name just with different faces. I guess that was what she didn’t want me to see when I asked to come and stay with her for a while. When things were really bad last year.”

 

Betty frowned reaching up to cup his jaw. “I’m so sorry Jug,” She whispered kissing his cheek.

Jughead shrugged his shoulder pulling her hand away from his face. “I’m not,” He said pressing a kiss to her the palm of her hand.

 

“Did you see JellyBean?” She asked him.

 

“Boy, did I,” Jughead snickered. “And damn does that girl have an attitude. She would give Veronica a run for her money. You should have seen her save Archie from Penny.” He said grinning proudly.

 

Betty’s eyes widened at the name. “Penny? Penny Peabody? was there?” She asked worriedly.

 

Jughead nodded. “Apparently she had been following us and tried to snatch up Archie,” He explained. “Jellybean used her slingshot to know her out.”

 

Betty covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh my God. I wish I could have seen that” She said laughing into her hand trying to picture it all in her mind. “Did Archie pout?” She asked him.

 

“You know he did,” Jughead replied quickly. “He couldn’t look Jellybean in the eye for the rest of the night.”

 

“I’ll bet,” She sighed shaking her head. “Jellybean saved him with the gift he bought her for her sixth birthday.” Betty looked up to see Jughead frowning. “What’s the matter?” She asked him, concerned.”

 

Jughead lifted his eyes up to her face. “Just thinking about my mom. She told me that I could stay as long as I wanted.”

 

“You should have stayed, Jughead,” Betty said, sitting up pulling the blanket free using it cover them as the cold air of the AC washed over them. “Why didn’t you? It would have been better than this dump hole we call a town.”

 

Jughead sat up in the bed looking at her. “I couldn’t leave you like that. I have been walked out on by everyone in my family so many times, Betty. I won’t do that to someone that I love. Also, I would be breaking our promise that we made together. The promise when we leave this place for good, we leave together.” He explained passionately.

 

Betty took his hand into hers. “Jughead, you have been wanting your family back together ever since it fell apart. I am nothing and this could have been everything you have been dreaming of. I can always be replaced with someone else.” She said tearfully looking down to the bed away from his hardened eyes.

 

“Elizabeth Cooper,” Jughead said moving to his knees in front of her. “Look at me,” He demanded. When she didn’t, he reached up cupping her face in his hands raising her eyes up to his. “I never want to hear you say that ever again,” He told her sternly. Jughead hated when she would put herself down. Hearing her say that she was nothing was the last straw.

 

“Jug-”

 

“No, don’t Jug me, Betty,” Jughead told her seriously. “You are not nothing, Betty. Not when you are everything that makes my life good. Falling in love with you was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will be honest. It saved my life. Also, there is no way in hell that I could ever replace you with someone else. What we have Betty, is something special. I don’t know about you, but I will love you for the rest of my life. And as for family Betty, you are the only family I need.” He breathed, blinking his eyes feeling them warm up,

 

Betty stared at him speechless, so he moved around the bed laying his head on one of her pillows. “Come here,” He said softly tugging on her arm gently. Betty sniffled wiping away her tears before crawling over to settle down in his awaiting arms.

 

“I’m sorry, Jughead,” She said laying her head on top of his chest. “You deserve everything good in life,” Betty added looking up at him.

 

Jughead smiled softly at her. “Then I won the lottery because I got you,” He said and she rolled her eyes at him.

 

“You are so damn corny,” Betty giggled her eyes closing as she listened to the sound of his beating heart.

 

“Maybe so, but you still love me,” Jughead told her cheekily.

 

“That I do,” She said before she let out a big yawn. “I love you, Jughead Jones,” She muttered sleepily.

 

Jughead closed his eyes wondering if he would ever get used to hearing her say those words. “I love you too, but we can’t fall asleep,” He reminded her, feeling his own body relaxing against his will. His eyes beginning to grow heavy.

 

“Why not?” Betty wondered out loud. “You have spent the night before, you know.”

 

“Good times,” Jughead joked and she slapped him on his chest. “We don’t want your mom to catch us,” He explained and Betty shook her head.

 

“I don’t think we will have to worry about my mom, Jug,” Betty smirked pulling him closer. “After the stunt, she pulled with the Sisters which ended with me being forced to take drugs, my mom owes me big time. She also said that I could have you over any time I wanted on our way home tonight, so I am cashing in tonight. Also, I may want a round 2 of what we did earlier,” She confessed with a sexy smile curling up at him.

 

“Really?” He returned her grin and Jughead was surprised to feel something stirring down south. “I would be up for another round in the morning,” He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. “Or now.” He added.

 

Betty raised an eyebrow staring at him. “Or now,” She trailed off before climbing on top of him. “I like the sound of that.”

 

Jughead snickered at his girlfriend. “Really? Now?” Just like that huh?” He asked sitting up, placing his hands on her upper back pulling her close. Betty nodded closing the distance between their lips pausing only to whisper.

 

“Just like that.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
